goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Barks
Samantha Barks is a Manx actress and singer. Biography Born in Laxey, Isle of Man, Barks began dancing from the age of three and first became known after releasing an independent album in 2007. This was followed by an appearance on the television talent show I'd Do Anything, where she reached the final stage. Despite not winning the show, Barks became a popular singer and performer, making her film debut in Les Misérables. She also appeared in the television series Groove High (as well performing the theme song) and the theatrical drama A Hundred Streets. Singing First becoming recognised due to her appearance on the musical talent show I'd Do Anything, Barks made her musical debut as Sally Bowles in a touring production of Cabaret, before playing the role of Eponine in Les Misérables, a part she would reprise for both the 25th Anniversary Concert and film adaptation. As well as going on to appear in such musicals as Oliver! (as Nancy) and Amélie (originating the title role), Barks also released a number of albums, beginning with Looking In Your Eyes in 2007 and appeared as a guest on albums by Tim Prottey-Jones and Dougal Irvine. Film Les Misérables (2012) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *On My Own (solo) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) Stage Cabaret (2008) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Les Misérables (2010) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) *Finale: One Day More (contains solo lines) Oliver! (2011) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Chicago (2013) *All That Jazz (contains solo lines) *Cell Block Tango (contains solo lines) *I Can't Do It Alone (solo) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *I Know a Girl (solo) *When Velma Takes the Stand (contains solo lines) *Class (duet) *Finale: Nowadays/Keep it Hot (duet) City of Angels (2014) *Lost and Found (solo) Amélie (2015)(originated the role) *Five Years (contains solo lines) *The Girl With the Glass (duet) *Goodbye Amelie (contains solo lines) *Where We Go From Here (duet) *Halfway to Go (duet) *Trail of Breadcrumbs (solo) *Nino Is Late/How To Tell Time (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Stay (duet) *Halfway to Go (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Albums Looking In Your Eyes (2007) *Losing It (solo) *Looking In Your Eyes (solo) *Nothing Else (solo) *Spiritual Highs (solo) *Tears of Rain (solo) *Loving You (solo) *He Lies (solo) *The Best Thing (solo) *Follow Me Where I Walk (solo) *Valley Times (solo) *I'm Breaking Free (solo) *You're My Everything (solo) Move With Every Line: The Music of Tim Prottey-Jones (2010) *Strong Without You (solo) Let Go (2011) *Let Go (solo) Acoustic Overtures: The Songs of Dougal Irvine (2011) *Tir Na N'og (duet) Scott Alan Live (2012) *Defective (solo) Love on 42nd Street (2014) *You Fixed My Broken Wings (solo) Samantha Barks (2016) *Troublemaker (solo) *Stay (solo) *If I Die Young (solo) *On My Own (solo) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *One Day I'll Fly Away (solo) *Holding On (solo) *When He Loved Me (solo) *Hard to Find (solo) *This House Is Empty Now (solo) *Go the Distance (solo) *Ellan Vannin (solo) Gallery barkssally.jpg|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. musicprotteyjones.jpg|'Move With Every Line: The Music of Tim Prottey-Jones.' barksnancy.jpg|'Nancy' in Oliver! barksletgo.jpg|'Let Go.' Acousticovertures.jpg|'Acoustic Overtures: The Songs of Dougal Irvine.' barkseponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. scottalanlive.jpg|'Scott Alan Live.' barksvelma.jpg|'Velma Kelly' in Chicago. love42ndstreet.jpg|'Love on 42nd Street.' barksmallory.jpg|'Mallory Kingsley' in City of Angels. barksamélie.jpg|'Amélie' in Amélie. barksalbum.jpg|'Samantha Barks.' Barks, Samantha